


Confessions from Two Gay Dorks

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Series: Littlejazzy Age Regression Prompts Filled [7]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, In Trousers - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Marvin, Big Brother Whizzer, Gen, Little Marvin, Little Whizzer, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: Whizzer and Marvin are finally moving in together, but Marvin has to tell his boyfriend something big (something he should have told him before buying a house that rich idiot)  (P6)





	Confessions from Two Gay Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> 6\. Character A and B have been good friends/dating/work together for a while now. For one reason or another, they’re going to be moving in together! A feels that it’s time to reveal to B that they’re an age regressor.

Marvin was over the moon happy when Whizzer suggested they get a place together. He really should move out of the house now that he and Trina were divorce. Of course Whizzer had picked the place, the man had made it clear if he had picked their new place it would look terrible. He had no sense of style. Which was fine by him. It was true. He didn't care what was fashionable he liked comfort. He thought about his socks, one were rocket ships and space theme and the other one had boats and sea theme. His face blush thinking about how Whizzer would think such things. If his fashion was bad while he was big. He wonder what his lover would think about about little him.

He needed to tell his boyfriend the truth. But, it was rather scary. No one really knew much about his childhood. He didn't like talking about that kind of stuff. Marvin chewed on his fingers as he packed his hidden little things. There had been never an urge to tell Trina about the truth. For as long as he remembered he was immature compare to his classmates, he threw tantrums into adulthood. But, it was only after he had a kid that Marvin realized how much he wished he had a real childhood. His parents had been filthy rich, heck he still had money from them. But, seeing how Trina took care of their son made him feel jealous. His parents were never around when he grew up, they didn't like him much. No one really did. The hired help always treated him coldly. They'd do what he wanted, but it was clear they held no love for him. 

Once the last of his little things were packed all this things were done. He said his goodbyes to Trina, promised Jason that he'd love the new place, it had was a big place, bigger than they needed. But Whizzer had fallen in love with the house, and Marvin would buy anything for Whizzer. Maybe he should have talked to his lover about his secret before buying the house? But, he didn't really think before doing things. 

Whizzer helped the shorter man move bring his boxes to the new home. Going on about all the things they were going to do with the house. Honestly Marvin was excited, he couldn't wait to help Whizzer paint the house. When Trina and him got their house, it was perfect to her. She picked the furniture, how the house looked. But, he didn't really care. He liked hearing Whizzer's plans and hopes for the house. 

“Whisp we need to talk” Marvin said nervously taking the taller man's hands. “What is it?” He asked a rather worried. “I have a secret” That just made the blondish brown hair man laugh. “Of course you are so what is it now?” He asked with a strained smile. “Sometimes... sometimes... I... a lot of the times... I” It was harder than he thought it was going to be, getting up he saw left, before coming back with a box. Opening it he pushed it to the other man. “What's this?” He started to pull out, there was a dinosaur hoodie, light green with dark green spikes. It was Marvin's favorite thing to wear when he felt little. Hoodies had been a big comfort item when he was a teenager. At the top was a old children book, clearly well loved called 'Guess How Much I Love You' it had a cute bunny on it. A picture book with a 'No Matter What' then 'You're Lovable to Me' and lastly one that had a title 'I Love You Stinky Face' there was a soft red blanket with white hearts, that had became a dirty white. A pacifier that said “mute button” that made him smile a bit. There were a couple plastic section plates with different themes, a red sippy cup, and clothes. These clothes looked like they were for an overgrown child. Many shortalls, some with patches decorated to make them different and many cutesy shirts (like ones that had a dinosaur on it that said “rawr” or a ghost with the word “Boo”) as well as some onesies and even a red dinosaur hooded footie pajamas. 

“What is this?” Whizzer asked confused. “Sometimes 'm a little boy” Marvin whispered fingers slipping to his mouth, being chewed on nervously. His lover took a deep breath and then...

Then....

He released his breath and smirk. “Marvin, you're always a little brat, sometimes you're just a littler brat... but thanks for trusting me... for opening up about this” Whizzer said with a smile.

Marvin let out a big sigh before giving his boyfriend the biggest happiest smile. “You okay with this?” “Oh sweet naive Marv. I've seen and done a lot crazier things. I think it's cute. I knew you were my brat, I just didn't know you were my little brat” 

Resting his head on Whizzer's shoulder “Thank you Whisp... for not thinking... that I'm a freak or something” He whispered. “It's seriously nothing. I think it's cool. I've been around... but you know something” Marvin didn't say anything he just looked up with big fearful eyes. 

“I like taking care of you. I mean how many times were we at my flat and you forced me to cook you dinner when you watched the telly. Honestly most the time I think you're stuck mentally as a teenager, at the oldest. I mean for goodness shakes you push and yell when you don't get what you want.” Whizzer explained. Marvin looked down with a bright red face. “It's fine, I like it. You know I love everything about you.” 

The two cuddled on the floor, with no couch yet. “Thank you for getting a place in the neighborhood” Marvin said “You bought it” Whizzer shrugged “You found it” He argued pushing the taller one onto the floor before laying on top of him, his head resting on the man's chest. “I like this neighborhood it's nice.” 

Whizzer hugged his boyfriend “Hey Marv... can I tell you something?” Marvin nodded humming “I don't really want to be your daddy, is that okay?” The other looked up tearing up. “I mean I love you and I accept that you like this stuff... but... I'd rather be your big brother... I'm not always... I'm not always that big ether... I'm no way as little as you! But still” The small man's eyes lit up. “Big brother?” He asked shyly, clearly slipping. “Yea you're the baby and I'm your big brother” 

In the end they fell asleep cuddling on the floor. When they woke up, Whizzer agreed to go make them breakfast. Marvin wasn't feeling that little, but he was teetering the edge. “So how little are you anyway? When you're a little?” The taller one asked curiously “I don't know. Most the time I feel like a 2 year old-” “Fitting for a naughty brat” Marvin blushed with a smile. “You?” Whizzer stopped cooking, it was his turn to look embarrassed. “I tried doing the regression thing with a ex of mine. He claimed it was to help me... but he was just a perv and dick. He was always trying to force me to be a baby. But, I did like the idea... and I always felt best when I act 5. Sometimes down to 3” He confessed. 

Their relationship was based on unwritten rules. Marvin didn't ask Whizzer about his past lovers, and Whizzer didn't ask about Marvin's childhood. It worked for them. 

“I can't wait to play with my big brother” Marvin said squeezing Whizzer's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how happy a little story with these characters would make me until I made one LOL


End file.
